Taheebo is the common name for Tabebuia avellanedae of the family Bignoniaceae, which is a big tree with a diameter of 2 to 3 meters and a height of 30 m. This tree of about 100 species is often used for landscaping in South American cities, and is also popular for its wood. The tree has excellent quality and has the best durability among tropical trees.
In Taheebo, which is a tree with purple blooms and only native to the Amazon region, only an inner bark with about 7 mm in thickness between an outer shell and lignin of is only used as a medicinal material. Many other species of trees have pink, yellow or white flowers, and these species have phytochemicals (chemical component of plant) and have a small amount of various active ingredients or have no active ingredients.
Further, Taheebo was found to be efficacious in anticancer treatments as well as in a wide range of antibiotic, antiviral, antibacterial and antihepatitis treatments in clinical trials thereof, and has been widely used for diabetes, hypertension, and atopy treatments in developed countries. However, it was confirmed that no studies have been conducted on a method of preparing Taheebo to improve the efficacy against inflammatory diseases of Taheebo.